


In the Darkness at Noon

by Oshun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post - A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dirty Little Secret<br/>Spoilers: Season 1, A Game of Thrones</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness at Noon

The time that Bran had stuck his head in the window and saw Cersei and Jaime was not the first time during one of his climbs that he had seen something that was supposed to be a secret. Robb and Jon rolling on Jon’s bed and fumbling with one another’s clothing had been noisier and more joyous. Jon’s laughter and Robb’s squeaks had made Bran want to laugh with them, until Jon threw his head back and made a sound like a sob and Robb panted, his hand caught between their bodies, “I love you. I love you so much.”


End file.
